


Immunity

by The_Urban_Author



Series: the big story moving project [1]
Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: F/M, Originally written in 2015, Self-Harm, Violence, i just needed to move it onto this site, inaccurate depiction of mental illness, inaccurate depiction of self-harm, it's pretty cringey but i don't hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Urban_Author/pseuds/The_Urban_Author
Summary: As the ninja, Randy Cunningham thought he was immune to the Sorcerers magic. But he was wrong. Now the question is, who will save the ninja, if he can't even save himself?Originally written and posted to fanfiction.net in 2015, re-uploaded here errors and all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally written and posted to fanfiction.net in 2015.

 Randy was pissed to say the least. He skillfully dodged an attack from a snake like robot, the fifth robot Mcfist had sent this week alone. In fact, for the past few weeks Mcfist had been sending robots much more frequently than ever before, and it was starting to wear on Randy’s last nerve. The lack of sleep from having to stay up late to do homework was not helping much either. Without even bothering to announce his next move, Randy chopped off the robots head with a single cold swipe of his blade. Knowing that his work was done he disappeared under the cover of a smoke-bomb without uttering a single word. 

 

 

  As the final bell rang, Randy went to collect the books he needed from his locker before heading home. He didn’t even bother to say goodbye to his best friend Howard, he just wasn’t in the mood, nor had he been for quite some time. His looks said that much. The normally happy-go-lucky Randy Cunningham was replaced by a dark and moody teen. He had bags under his normally vibrant sapphire eyes, his spiky purple hair was disheveled and fell into his face, and he trudged home instead of walking in his usual long confident strides.

  Randy walked into his house and went straight to his room where he flopped down on his couch, ready to take a long and, hopefully, blissful nap. His hopes were dashed when he heard the familiar ringing of his cell phone. He looked at the screen and saw that it was his girlfriend Theresa Fowler- who had only recently revealed his ninja identity to- calling. Randy hit the accept button, “Hey babe, what’s up?” he said trying not to sound as tired as he felt. “Hey Randy, just calling to say great job with that snake-bot today. You were so bruce.” Randy gave a lighthearted chuckle, “Thanks T.” he said. “Umm… Randy?” Theresa asked, her tone turning serious all of a sudden, “Are you okay?” she asked. Randy raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? It didn’t hit me that hard.” he said a little snappier than he meant to, but if Theresa noticed she seemed to just brush it off, “That’s not what I meant. Randy… you’ve been acting a little off lately, is there anything you want to tell me? You know both Howard and I are both here for you right?” Randy grimaced. There was something that he wanted to tell them, but he just couldn’t, he didn’t want to drag them into the whole mess. “I’m fine,” he lied, “Really, you guys have nothing to worry about. I’m the ninja, I can handle myself.”

  Theresa was silent for a few moments, making Randy wonder if she truly bought it. He mentally slapped himself for not telling her the truth. “Okay Randy,” she finally spoke, “ I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, bye.” She hung up and Randy sighed.  
He sat up on his couch and rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie, angry white lines on his forearm stared back at him. He had begun cutting weeks ago, when the robot attacks had gotten more frequent and his stress became more severe. Randy had never cut deep enough to break the skin but it still served as a stress relief, though the effect was minimal since Randy still internalized most of his anger. Randy pulled out a small switch-blade from a secret pocket in his satchel and was about to make a new mark when the Nomicon started to glow and vibrate. Randy rolled his eyes but nevertheless opened the ancient book, letting out a small grunt as he was shloomped inside.  
    Inside the book, Randy found himself sitting in what looked like an old japanese sauna with doodles of people meditating around him. suddenly the steam rose up, making Randy cough and forcing him to use his hand to fan away the cloud. The steam parted, leaving in clouds the words; a ninja who does not release his wrath, shall become his wrath. Randy read the words several times, was the Nomicon saying that it was okay for him to cut himself? Randy looked down at the blade which was still in hand, then back at the words, he let out a sigh, "Thanks Ninja Nomicon." Randy yelled as he was pulled out of the Nomicon, gasping for breath as he sat bolt upright on his couch, he looked at the blade in his hand and sighed. Randy rolled up his sleeve a little more to reveal his untouched bicep and placed the cool knife against his skin, he slowly dragged the knife across his arm, creating a new line as he applied pressure. Randy released a relieved sigh as some of his stress left him, replaced by the adrenaline rush trying to cover up the pain of the scratch. He did this two more times, having decided previously that three cuts was the limit, once he was done he rolled down his sleeve and carefully hid the knife away in his satchel, then he stretched out on his couch and settled in for a long nap.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day 

Randy ground his teeth together as he walked into the cafeteria. At the beginning of the school year lunch was a welcome change of pace from the stress of classes but lately it had become Randy's least favorite period. Mainly because of Bash Johnson making his life more of a living hell. Sometimes Randy could swear that he and his step-father were working together to ruin his life. He scanned the room, looking for two very specific people, he smiled when he saw Theresa and Howard sitting at their usual table. He started to make his way over to them when a certain jock decided to make himself known by sticking his leg out and tripping Randy, he fell hard on his chin making his teeth smash together. Randy felt the painful sting of a tooth breaking, along with the coppery taste that overtook his taste buds. Bash just stood there and laughed, "Have a nice fall shoob? See ya next trip!" he and his buddies walked away, laughing despite Bash totally getting the joke wrong, while Randy got to his feet,

He dusted himself off and sat down. He couldn’t keep himself from grumbling, “Stupid asshole,” on his way though, he really wanted to play it cool. He took out his now squished sandwich from his lunch bag and began eating, a scowl on his face. It seemed Randy was having a much worse day than usual, and he was close to his boiling point. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Theresa. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his left to see Theresa smiling at him, "Hey, are you ok? That was a pretty nasty fall." She cupped his face as if to inspect his, but she let go when he grimaced in pain. "Sorry." she said as she recoiled her hands away, Randy just massaged his cheek, "It's fine. you didn't mean to do it." He smiled that winning smile of his, the one that told Theresa that all was right with the world or at least she should believe that it is. Though, even Theresa was having a hard time believing in that smile. She wasn’t stupid. She knew something was up with Randy, and that he wouldn’t tell her. It hurt really, it really did. She felt like a bad girlfriend for not being able to figure out the problem. But, she also didn’t want to seem like she was trying to invade his privacy, so she let him keep hiding whatever was going on. She just hoped that one day he would trust her enough to tell her. So for now, they both kept up their facades of blissful ignorance. 

Their perfect moment was short lived however, as Bash came up from behind Randy and smashed his sandwich down on Randy's head, ruining his purple hair as mustard and mayonnaise ran down his forehead. Randy wasn't quite sure what happened, but he suddenly found himself spinning around and punching Bash straight in the jaw. The entire cafeteria was silent. Never had anyone thought that scrawny little Randy Cunningham would ever punch a guy nearly twice his size right in the face. But the jock wasn't down for the count as he quickly recovered, "Hey, what the hell you shoob!? You wanna fight!?" Oh yes he did, what Randy wouldn't give to put this asshole in his place. A hand rested on Randy's shoulder, this time from his best friend Howard, "Bro I'd run if I were you, don't go into a fight you can't win." He said being uncharacteristically wise. Randy brushed off Howard's hand, "No Howard," he said, "I'm tired of letting idiots like Bash pick on me just because he thinks he's better than us. Just because he’s bigger and stronger, that doesn’t mean he should use his power to pick on the little guys. It doesn't make him better than anyone else, it doesn't give him the right to treat people how he does!" A crowd was gathering around the table, riveted by Randy’s speech, a few of the nerds like Bucky, flute girl, and even Julian started to cheer. But everything fell on Randy’s deaf ears, All he saw was red and there was no sound other than the words coming out of his mouth.

 

(underneath the school)

The Sorcerer sniffed the air and smiled, "Well that's something I haven't gotten a whiff of in a while. Pure, unbridled rage." He sniffed the air again and raised an eyebrow, a wicked grin grew on his face, “ Oh, and this rage has been festering for quite some time!” The Sorcerer’s only friend, the rat, decided to pipe up, “Squeak squeak squeak?” the Sorcerer gave a low, insidious chuckle, “What am I going to do you ask? Well, I’m going to cook up something quite special for the occasion.”  The Sorcerer swirled his hands, gathering his magic. The rat actually cowered in fear, this stank looked… different. It was such a dark green that it almost looked black, with what looked to be green lightning arcing throughout the cloud. it was almost like looking at an oncoming storm. He sent it up through the pipes, a manic smile plastered on his face, he felt his freedom close at hand.

(back in the cafeteria)

Howard was trying and failing to calm Randy down, "Listen buddy there's no need to make a big deal out of this." Howard said. While Howard was doing that, Theresa noticed a puff of smoke she was all too familiar with. She also noted the difference this cloud had, she also noted that is was snaking its way over to Randy. "Randy," she said desperately, "calm down, please." Randy met her with a glare that she had never seen from the blue eyed boy, Theresa had seen many emotions in those eyes, but she had never seen so much… rage. It was like staring into hellfire, she knew that this was bigger than Bash, this was just the tipping point. "No Theresa, I will not calm down. Jerks like Bash need to learn that they have to pay for what they do to everybody!" Everyone who was watching the outburst could clearly see the puff of smoke enter Randy, and began to dread what was coming next, a majority of them being familiar with the effects of said smoke. 

Randy hunched over as scaly black wings grew from his back, ripping through his shirt and hoodie. His arms grew as well, becoming much thicker and more muscled, his hands turned into claws and his arms were covered in the same black scales that was starting to replace his skin. His pupils turned into slits and his sapphire eyes started to glow, Randy hissed in pain as his face elongated to form a snout, his purple hair turned into hard spikes that went all the way down his spine to the end of his new tail. The entire room looked on in horror and awe, even Julian, who strangely loves the monster attacks, was a little terrified. Randy Cunningham had been transformed into a large purple and black dragon. Randy Cunningham, had been turned into a dragon! He was huge, he was probably 35 feet from his head to his tail. as a dragon he was a quadruped, with his shoulders at 12 feet, his long neck was maybe 7 feet. He loomed over the students, smoke streaming from his nostrils and a low growl escaped his throat. 

Then the screaming started. Students ran all over the cafeteria, screaming their heads off, the movement and sound only agitated the dragon, making him roar. The beast began to spout fire in random directions, burning the walls and ceiling. "Cunningham, stop!" Howard said, trying to calm the beast that was once his friend but to no avail. Theresa shook herself out of her stupor, they needed to get out of there, all the other students had vacated the area now it was just her and Howard. "Howard, c'mon!" she said grabbing him and Randy's satchel which held his ninja mask and the Ninja Nomicon. It didn't seem like Randy was going to stop his rampage any time soon as she and Howard hauled ass. Behind her, Theresa could hear the sound of a wall crumbling down along with heavy footsteps heading outside. Out of the windows she could see the Randy-Dragon flying and breathing fire down onto the courtyard. Rhe beating of his massive wings fueling the flames.

They stopped by a window to watch the action, "Howard how is this happening? Randy is the ninja, shouldn't he be immune to the stank?" Theresa asked. "Well how should I know? he never told me if being the ninja makes him immune, but then again Cunningham has never lost his cool like that before either." The Nomicon buzzed excitedly, calling the attention of Theresa and Howard. "Uh, I think it's calling you." Howard said nervously. Theresa rolled her eyes and ran to the safest place she could think of right now, the basement girls bathroom. She took the book out and looked at it nervously. She had never been inside the book herself, she had only seen Randy use it, her relationship with the ancient tome was just about as good as it was with Howard. The book was naturally upset when Randy revealed himself, but she swore to secrecy with the book as witness. She figured that it tolerated her at best. So she was honestly confused that it would want the attention of someone other than Randy. But she knew that Howard had once gone into it so it should be possible for her to do the same. She opened the book and let out a small grunt as it sucked in her mind.

Theresa screamed as she seemingly fell from the sky, only to land softly. She looked to see that she had apparently landed on a doodle cloud. She was floating in front of a mountain, there she could see a doodle ninja climbing up carrying a huge boulder. Theresa yelped as she watched him lose his footing and start to fall, only to be rescued by a second- much more feminine looking- ninja. she cried out again when an avalanche started to come down, but the two of them cleared it easily. The rocks fell to form the words; A ninja who carries his burdens alone will not survive the fall. "What is that supposed to mean?" Theresa wondered out loud. Her question was never answered as the cloud she was sitting on dissipated, causing her to fall into the black void beneath the disappearing doodle world.

Theresa gasped for air as her mind was forcefully brought back to consciousness. She closed the book and eyed it warily, just what did it mean? She put the book back in the bag and ran back upstairs to where Howard was. She was disturbed to find the area silent, "Howard, where's Randy?" she asked him, extremely worried about the condition of her boyfriend. "Well since the ninja obviously didn't show up, the cops did. They started shooting at him." Theresa gasped, "Don't worry," Howard said quickly, realizing his mistake, "They missed, but they did scare him off. What are we gonna do about this? I mean Cunningham is always the one to de-stank people, but how do you de-stank the ninja?" ‘Good question.’ Theresa thought. she looked out the window to see that among the many police cars and ambulances, her parents were driving up. "Listen Howard I gotta go, my parents are here. They'll want to know I'm okay, your parents probably will too. I'll call you tonight and we can figure this out." she waved goodbye before running out the front doors of the school to greet her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got tired of fixing all the lowercase letters halfway through transferring this from FFN.

 

i stared at my computer screen, watching heidi weinerman's live report on the events of this afternoon. right now she was standing in the schools trashed courtyard. "this is the scene where earlier today my little brothers best friend sandy cunningham," really, he turns into a dragon and you still can't get his name right? " turned into a dragon and began to attack the school. according to eyewitness reports, this is the first account of andy getting "stank'd" as some students have started calling this phenomenon." the footage then cut from heidi to a shaky cellphone video of randy's transformation and the shoot out with the police that followed. i winced as i saw the dragon who used to be my boyfriend try to dodge bullets and spout fire down on the fleeing people. the footage cut back to heidi, "but now the question everyone is asking is, where is the ninja? why didn't he save brandy or the school? more on this story tomorrow." the live feed ended with the usual end card.

i sighed, poor randy. to think he's out there, probably lost and confused. then again, i'm pretty confused too. i already called howard earlier and the two of us were fresh out of ideas, and just what did the ninja nomicon mean? what burdens could randy be carrying? he said he was fine when i asked him, was he lying? ugh! it just doesn't make any sense! why can’t i figure this out? out of all people, i should be the one to know what his problems are, how he’s feeling, all the things that a good girlfriend are supposed to do! so… am i a bad girlfriend? i know he’s been lying to me for a while now about how he really feels, just bottling it up inside instead of talking to me. is it because he doesn’t trust me? am i not supportive enough? tears start welling up in my eyes as i think of all the possible scenarios, doubt overshadowing my brain. Does he regret revealing his identity to me? does he think i’m too nosy now that i know? “what am i doing wrong?!” i ask no one, the tears flowing freely now. I just want someone to talk to, someone who’s actually willing to talk to me.

as if reading my thoughts, my phone suddenly rings. i pick it up and through my teary haze i see that debbie kang is calling me. “hello?” i answer halfheartedly. “woah girl, you sound like you’ve been through the ringer. are you okay? you know… after what happened today?”

“well lets see, my boyfriend turned into a dragon, burned a quarter of the school, and was shot at by police. how do you think i feel?” i said with a little bit of venom towards the end.

“sorry, standard question.”

“it’s okay, i’m just tired of everyone asking that. but anyway, why’d you call?”

“what? is it so weird for me to be worried about my best friend?” she laughed. I laughed weakly as well. I could always count on debbie, even though we’ve been hanging out less since i started hanging out with randy and howard. i love debbie, but she’s too smart for her own good, and we couldn’t risk her finding out randy’s secret and spilling it to the whole school, again. “no i guess not, but debbie…” i paused, not sure if i should continue. “yeah, what is it t?” i sighed, :do you think i’m a bad girlfriend? i mean, randy’s never changed like that before, not like you or i have anyway. i can’t help feel like it was my fault.” i was crying again at this point, i honestly felt like i failed him, that he felt like he couldn’t turn to me for help because i wasn’t good enough to help him. “don’t you dare think like that girl,” debbie said, almost as if she was responding to my thoughts. “you’re not a bad girlfriend, look all of us have our bad days, all of us Nhs students know that none of us are safe from becoming a monster at any moment. it was bound to happen to him eventually, but don’t you dare think it’s your fault. you’re not a bad girlfriend. i know that when randy comes to his senses your face is gonna be the first one he’ll wanna see. and i know that you’re hurting right now, but because you care so much about him. when he falls, you’re gonna be the one to catch him.” the ninja nomicon’s words came rushing back to me ‘a ninja who carries his burdens alone will not survive the fall.’

debbie’s right, i have to be there for him, in any way i can. i will help him get through this, confidence flooded my veins, “thanks debbie, i feel much better now.” i wiped the tears from my face, now in a much better mood. Suddenly, a light flashed in my peripheral vision. it was coming from randy’s bag that i had left on my bed. “hey debbie i gotta go, but we should hang out soon ‘kay?” i hung up without waiting for her response.  

i went over to find that it was the ninja mask that was glowing. out of curiosity i put it on. i couldn't believe what happened next. ribbons came out of nowhere and enveloped me, forming my own ninja suit. i pulled off a few flips, punches and kicks before landing in a crouching position. whoa, randy was right, talk about a head rush. i got a good look at myself in the mirror, my suit was essentially the same as randy's with a few key differences. for one the top of my suit looked similar to my baton uniform being that it was a tight fitting dress that still allowed for free acrobatic movement. underneath i had on black tights and boots. the color scheme had changed as well. while the patterns on the mask, hands and feet were still the same, wherever randy had red it was purple. the red scarf and belt had become white as well. this was so cool! i'm the ninja! or at least the temporary ninja until i can de-stank randy. but still that begs the question, how do i de-stank randy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably been close to three years since I've actually read this thing properly, I caught a glimpse while fixing some things and felt severe secondhand embarrassment for my past self. I don't like promoting cringe culture but damn, I'm cringing at 15 year old me so hard right now


	4. Chapter 4

 

it’s lunch time and there is still no sign of randy. what the cheese? usually when a stank'd student is forced to flee they come back the next day, so why isn't he? I scan the gym for howard to see where he’s sitting, since randy trashed the cafeteria everything’s been thrown off. gym has been canceled in favor of using it for lunch periods. the school ordered pizza for all of us (most likely with the baton teams funding) since randy burned down the kitchen as well. although i think i'm gonna have to thank him for that, since this pizza is way better than anything the lunch ladies could have cooked up. i found howard sitting in the top row of the bleachers. i kept a keen eye out as i sat down next to him, i'm still sure randy is going to come back, i just don't know when.

howard was looking around warily too, but he does that every day, that boy is way too overprotective of his food. "you know howard, maybe if you spent less time protecting your food like a crazed lion and actually ate it, you might have a lot more friends." i said sarcastically. howard blinked, "that's not why i'm looking around, everyone is staring at us. and i'm not crazy!" i looked around, he was right, people were staring. "well, the staple man of our group did turn into a dragon yesterday, that's bound to earn us some odd looks." i deadpanned. I sat down, trying to ignore everyone’s eyes on me. Bash and his group were sending hateful glares while some girls were sending me apologetic glances, but most people were just looking at me and whispering. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head.   

i felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see bucky, accordion dave and juggo offering me sympathetic looks. "hey," bucky spoke up first, "sorry about what happened to randy." "you have our sincerest condolences" said dave, "are you okay?" added juggo. i smiled at my old table buddies, "thanks guys, i'm fine. besides, i'm sure that the ninja will save him, just like he did all of us." i said confidently. "well then why didn't he save randy yesterday?" bucky asked. darn, there's really no good way to answer that. i was about to open my mouth and give him some fake reason when the room exploded in chaos. Debris scattered everywhere. it caked my clothes, and pelted my face. the rain of dust and drywall finally ended, letting me open my eyes.  
the five of us looked up to see half of the ceiling demolished and randy- you know what, i’m gonna call him randragon for now- flying in. of course people started to panic right away and run in all directions, including my old friends who were suddenly nowhere to be seen. p-slimz was shouting through his bullhorn trying to get everyone to leave in an orderly fashion, to no avail. i turned to howard and quickly said, "cover for me," before sliding underneath the bleachers and putting on the ninja mask. once i was dressed i sprung out and landed in a crouching position in front of howard. "whoa, you got the ninja suit to work for you? that is so bruce!" howard’s outburst attracted randragon’s attention, he sent a fireball towards us. I quickly grabbed howard and pulled us both out of the way. “go find some cover, i’m gonna try to talk some sense into him.” howard looked at me skeptically, “what if you can’t?” i rolled my eye and took what i hoped looked like a fighting stance, “then i’ll beat it into him.” howard ran off to the side line leaving me and randragon to face off. randy landed on the other side of the gym, he looks right at me and i can hear a low growl escape his throat. does he not recognize me? well duh. he probably wouldn't if i'm wearing the ninja suit- which i'm only just now realizing that i have no idea how to use…  well fuck.

i avoided another fireball that came just a little too close, leaving the end of my scarf singed.  "howard! how does he use this thing!?" i shouted. he too was trying to avoid fireballs as best he could, "i don't know! he has all those honking weapons, try those!" he said while running away from randy's fire breath. weapons, weapons, where are the weapons? i feel all around the suit trying to find where they could be, i reached behind me and pulled out a fighting staff. “what? it's a skin tight suit, how does that even work?” Another fire ball came my way, out of instinct i spun the staff helicopter style, effectively repelling the fire ball right back into his face. “huh, this is just like baton twirling.”  The warrior-turned-dragon quickly shook it off and then proceeded to ignore me, instead choosing to ignore me and trying to escape to a different part of the school, it almost looked like he was looking for something, but my eyes must be playing tricks on me. “oh no, you are not leaving my sight.”  i narrow my eyes and make a run towards randy. when i was close enough i used the staff to pole vault myself into a kick headed right for his face. the contact knocked him back a bit, but damn did that hurt, his scales are rock hard. he looks down at me with pure hatred in his eyes and starts taking swipes at me with his claws, most of which i blocked using the staff but one of them knocked me off my feet. he loomed over me, growling, “Randy, i know you’re still in there, you can fight the stank. come on, you’re the ninja, the hero, my hero. randy… i want you back, i want to to talk to you!” it seemed my words had no effect on him, as he instead decided to send more fire my way point blank. before he could, i shoved my staff in his mouth lodging it vertically in his mouth to keep it open, distracting him from charging his fire breath for the moment.

while he struggled to get his mouth closed i was struggling to keep him held back, i know that the suit was enhancing my strength but i could still tell that he was heavy, i need out of this, now. i looked around and saw my way out. the tooth that randy had broken yesterday was in perfect range for a kick. "sorry about this babe." i said to him just before i reared my leg back and kicked him right in the tooth. i turned the staff horizontal, releasing it while randy reared back, roaring in pain. i took the opportunity to run behind him and run up his tail all the way up his back, when i got to his shoulder i took a leap, did a front flip in the air and brought my staff down on his head. randy roared in pain again, i have a lot to apologize for later. now gotta think, how do i de- stank him? talking to him didn’t work, so he must have a stank’d object, but what?

i landed in front of him once again and was knocked off my feet by a tail swipe from randy, knocking the wind out of me. randy struck again with a backhand sending me flying into the wall, my head hit the wall with a sickening thud, black spots flooded my vision, ouch, how does randy make this look so easy? i was so disoriented that i barely managed to roll out of the way of a fireball in time. i've gotta do something about that fire breath, didn't randy have- what did he call them again?- cold balls! at the thought two of them rolled out of the sleeve and into my hand. i lowered my head and ran full speed towards him, using the staff i pole vaulted again and aimed at his mouth, which was open in a frustrated roar. my aim must have been a little off since only one of the balls got to its intended target while the other one hit his right shoulder, freezing it over. randy coughed up steam from trying to breathe fire through his frozen throat, it was actually kind of funny to watch him pound at his chest like a person would. maybe there's still some of my randy in there. "randy!" i shouted, "it's me, theresa!" there's nobody around, it's perfectly fine for me to reveal my name like that. "randy please, let me help you!" i tried to reason with him, but it seemed lost as he finally regained his fire breath and burned away the ice on his shoulder and began to take off. i can't let him get away. i grab onto the end of his tail, being lifted off along with him. randy turned around to look at me, is that- recognition in his eyes? i don't get to see for too long as he circled around the building and with a flick of his tail sent me flying down towards a large patch of bushes. i land semi-softly as i watch him fly away. thorns are poking my sides and leaves are stuck all over my costume, a small crowd is starting to gather as i untangle myself. i weakly announce, "smoke bomb!" before disappearing into the foul smelling cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I have fixed the paragraphs? probably. did I? nope. I said errors and all and I'm sticking to it because this fic is over three years old and I just need to put it somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

 

i curled up in a ball like a cat inside of my temporary cave lair in mount chuck. Hot tears streamed down my draconic face. I tried to kill theresa, I destroyed more of the school i’m supposed to protect. Why didn’t I just talk to theresa when she asked, what was I so afraid of? She would have cared, she would have helped me, I should have told her the truth. "but yet here you are," said that stupid voice in my head, the voice of the sorcerer trying to get into my thoughts, trying to get me under his control. well he's not gonna! "then why did you go back to the school when i told you to? why did you spread terror and chaos?" it was true, i had gone back, i had lost control of myself. the only reason i came to mount chuck was to get as far away from the sorcerers influence as possible, to try and recollect myself. "why are you fighting it child?" said that damn voice, "it's only a matter of time before i'm free, and it'll all be thanks to you. why don't you just make it easier for yourself and do what i tell you?" i felt a pulling in the back of my mind, there was a little inner voice telling me to just go, and destroy everything in my path. ‘it wouldn't matter,’ the little voice would say, ‘by then you'd be a mindless monster, no pain, no emotions, no need to cut.’ i know it's the sorcerer manipulating my own inner voice, but it sounds so tempting.

i bite down on my arm, hard. Coppery liquid fills my mouth, I still want to cut so bad, but i don’t have my knife. “that’s right. you’re nothing without it. go back… find it… protect it with every fiber of you being.” ‘no, leave me alone’ i think back pointedly. I wish theresa were here, i wish I just told her the truth. now she’s forced to save me, to be the new ninja while i’m a disgrace to the name. “you’re not a disgrace, you make a wonderful pawn.”  i need a distraction from that damn voice. i finally let go, the wound heals almost instantly, the voice is gone for now but i know it will be back soon. i lay my head down on the cool stone floor, depression taking me over. i lost control today, i almost ended up killing my girlfriend and my best friend along with countless innocent students. the ninja nomicon told me that if i didn't release my wrath i would become my wrath, i thought i was releasing it by cutting, but apparently that wasn't enough. what if the nomicon was wrong about me? what if i'm not meant to be the ninja, i mean look at me now. i'm a monster. "yes, a monster. that's all you are. glad to see you've finally accepted it."

* * *

howard and i each slumped down on one of the bean bag chairs that littered his floor. we were both absolutely exhausted from the fight, me more so than him since i actually fought the dragon while he ran off. howard's laptop was propped up on a stack of books and playing heidi's live feed covering the destruction of the gymnasium and the mystery of the new ninja. howard turned it off as we already knew this information, we were really only watching to find out if school was cancelled, which it was, and quite frankly, i don't like having to watch a replay of me getting my butt handed to me. i groaned, "my first ninja fight, and i get my ass kicked." i stretched out my back making the sore spots pop. "it would help if i knew exactly how to de-stank him. i tried reasoning with him like i've seen him do before, but it didn't work." i know i heard randy say that just talking to the monster would sometimes turn it back to normal, he even told me that he'd done it when i got stank'd, but unfortunately i don't remember much of those times.

"well maybe you gotta actually destroy something of his," said howard, "that's how it happens most of the time." i shot howard a glare, "and you didn't tell me that earlier when i was actually fighting him because..." i trailed off, wanting an answer. "well you looked kinda busy." was all he said, i punched him right in the guts. i had to destroy something of his, but what? it probably couldn't be just any old possession of his, it probably had to be something specific. i thought back to all the times i had seen randy fight off stank'd students, there was always something that would change them back. randy's first fight was with bucky, and he changed him back by slicing his dinger (i know that sounds dirty but it's just what they call the stick you hit a triangle with) in half. he cured juggo by breaking his unicycle, and he cured me by breaking my batons. “ well then, what of his could we destroy? from the looks of it, it didn’t seem like he had a stanked object.” Howard looked thoughtful for a moment, “well think about all the stuff Cunningham own’s, what does he like the most?” I thought about it, all those other times it was what the person held the most dear. So the ninja mask and nomicon are out, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to use them. “okay so what did he have on his person at the time?” I asked Howard. “well, he had his satchel, so why don’t we look in there?”

I looked to where I had left randy’s satchel. I brought it with me because i did have a similar thought, that something in it might help us figure out the situation. Howard picked it up and was about to dump its contents all over the floor when i stopped him, “wait, are you sure we should go through his stuff like this? this is a huge invasion of his privacy!” He gave me a deadpan look, “look, it’s either this, or cunningham is stuck as a dragon forever,which do you want?” i gave a defeated sigh, and he dumped the bag out. “Okay, lets see, spare hoodie… house keys… $10,” that Howard not so discretely put into his back pocket. “Ugh! there’s nothing here out of the ordinary or that looks stank’d.”  we had to have missed something. I picked up randy’s bag to see if something hadn’t fallen out, something caught my eye, an extra flap that would be easily missed with other things inside the bag. I opened the pocket and reached inside, my hand clasped around something small, but long. I pulled it out. I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. It was a knife, a stank’d knife.

Tears were streaming down my face, howard’s eye was twitching a little and he barely managed to stutter out, “w-w-why d-does cunningham h-have t-t-that?” I wanted to know myself. Why did he have it, why was he bringing a knife with him to school anyway!? How long has this been going on? I was pulled from my ponderings when howard snatched the switchblade from my hand. “That idiot, what was he doing with this!? Why didn’t talk to us about this, we could’ve talked him out of bringing a knife with him like an idiot!” howard put the knife down on the floor and grabbed a hammer, “I say we destroy this thing right now so we can get cunningham back, and i can tell him how much of a shoob he is!” I grabbed his wrist before he could bring his hand down, “Howard, I know you’re mad, and you have every right to be. But think about this, we don’t know where randy is right now, if we just outright destroy it and de-stank him he could get even more hurt. we have to find him and then destroy it.” Howard starred at me for a minute before surrendering the hammer to me.  
“Okay, but how do we find Cunningham?” howard asked. Just then his father burst into the room, “Howie! have you seen the news? You gotta see it!” howard just rolled his eyes, “Mort, what have I told you about knocking?” I ignored howard’s blatant disregard of his father’s urgency. “what is it mr. weinerman?” “Mt. chuck is smoking! You gotta see it!” he grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. He was right. a woman was onscreen talking about the “inexplicable smoke” coming from the town’s man made mountain. Howard and I shared a look, “Uh, dad, don’t you have something to do for Mr. mcfist or something?” howard asked. Mr. weinerman got a look of realization, “Oh no you’re right! I do have something!” he ran up the stairs, leaving us alone. “Howard, I know what we’re doing tomorrow.”       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit like, applause for whoever has made it to this point past all the cringe writing as well what I'm sure is the worst pun I've ever made in my life.


	6. Chapter 6

 

It was about seven in the morning, I stared up at Mount Chuck, black storm clouds dominated the sky, casting a shadow of malice over the man-made volcano. The scent of unfallen rain hung heavy in the air. Huh, it's kinda funny, "the calm before the storm" that's so cliche. Yet somehow it set the mood perfectly…  and of course it was immediately ruined by Howard, "Ugh, why did we have to come here so early?" he whined. I rolled my eyes, if I wasn't wearing the mask he would see my annoyed frown. "Howard, don't you want to get Randy back as soon as possible? The longer he's like that the Sorcerer has more of a chance to escape." I told him for the umpteenth time. Although I don't blame him for being tired, we woke up early to sneak over to Randy's house and steal an extra set of clothes for him before coming here. Not to mention that yesterday was just exhausting and to be honest, going into this fight after getting knocked around yesterday isn't the best plan, but we need to save Randy and stop the Sorcerer.

I take a deep breath and we begin our trek up the volcano, "How do you know that this plan of yours will even work?” asked Howard. "Howard, it’s the most simplest of plans, so simple that there’s no way it can’t work.”  I said exasperated. Though he wasn't wrong, I was kinda going off of a hunch, but seriously what else are we supposed to do? Randy needs help, and now we finally know how to do it.  

Halfway up the mountain I hear a noise coming from a cave, I signal Howard to stop, "Hey, I think I hear him. You keep heading towards the top, I'm gonna go through here. If it leads me to him I'm gonna try to draw his attention, while you wait for the signal." Howard nods, "Okay, and what's the signal?" I face-palm, "The plan is you throw me the satchel and the signal is ‘Howard, throw me the satchel!’" I reminded him. We parted ways and I headed into the cave. Suddenly the cave shuddered, I looked behind me to see stones falling in front of the mouth of the cave, leaving me in pitch darkness. "Ninja glow balls!" I announced to no one, throwing down two glowing orbs. I could still hear noise coming from the other end of the tunnel, but it was a long way off. I could hear something else too. It sounded like a laugh, a very familiar laugh,

"Why hello again Theresa, I certainly didn't expect to see you here. Much less trying to play ninja." the Sorcerer laughed. "Sorcerer, how did you know it was me?" I asked, "Why Theresa, I've been in your head, surely you couldn't forget." he said. He was right, I couldn't forget that damn voice in my head every time I got stank'd. I knew how he would twist every thought into something dark and sinister. I couldn’t imagine Randy going through the same thing. "Did you really think you could save him? He's my pawn now, an agent of chaos. you could join him you know, I know how you feel about him, you could wreak such lovely chaos together." He laughed madly, the voice echoing throughout my eardrums. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, a breathing exercise I started doing since I found out Randy was the ninja to prevent myself from getting stank'd. "No, if I'm gonna save him then I need to have confidence in myself, which means not giving in to you!" Silence hangs in the air for several seconds, “Is that what you think you are doing?” he asks condescendingly. “Do you think you are sparing yourself from my power by pretending to be a hero? Tell me child, where is my true foe? Has he become such a coward that he must send his little fans to do his work? You are hardly a challenge, much less worth wasting my magic on.” I chucked softly, a smirk playing on my hidden lips. “Maybe the fact that you think so little of your enemies is what led to your constant failures.” I taunt.  

The temperature in the cave drops significantly, "Very well then, you have chosen your fate." the Sorcerer says darkly, "Let's see how confident you are, when facing yourself!" Red stank flows from the walls, forming smaller copies of my stank'd self. I rolled my eyes, "I so don't have time for this." I pulled out my staff and started to whack the red clones. I knocked two against the wall, but one snuck up behind me and pulled my feet out from under me. I activated my foot spikes, kicking the beast to dust.

It was useless though, every time I hit them they just reformed themselves. “Okay, staff isn’t doin’ boo, time to switch to a different tactic.” I pulled the staff apart, revealing twin swords sheathed inside, I start slashing clones left and right, turning them into red puffs of smoke. I sprinted down the tunnel before they could put themselves back together, but i could hear them coming after me. I skidded to a halt at the end of the tunnel,  icy sheets of rain greeted me. (Play it now) I had reached the mouth of the volcano, the dragon loomed over me, his shadow shrouded me in a menacing aura. "Randy! It's me, Theresa!" He responded with a fireball that I barely dodged. "It doesn't have to be this way! I can help you!" I hear hissing behind me as the three little stank clones show up. They surround me on all sides, with Randy looming overhead, eyeing me like prey, waiting for the right moment to strike. The clones decided to attack all at once tackling me to the ground. I pulled myself out of the dogpile and saw a flash of ginger at the top of the mountain. “Howard! Throw me the bag!” He emerged from over the cliff face, panting heavily and resting his hands on his knees. He held up one finger, “Hang on… just… let me… catch… my breath.” My brows knitted together in annoyance, “Howard… THROW ME THE GODDAMN BAG!” The flames of the Tengu engulfed me, burning away the pesky clones. This time they stayed down. I turned to face Randy but his attention was not on me, instead it was fixated on Howard… who has the knife in the satchel.

Howard ran to and fro to get away from the barrage of fire Randy was raining down on him. “No!” I used my scarf as a lasso, tightening it around Randy’s mouth. He struggled against me to get to Howard, I planted my feet into the silt using all my strength to keep him in place. Randy made a clumsy swipe at Howard, I watched him go tumbling down. I let go of Randy and  activated my foot spikes and ran up to the top, "Howard!" he was barely holding onto a ledge, his dainty hands starting to slip, "I'm okay!" he shouted, "but I'd be better if you, I don't know, save me!" He slipped, I ran down swinging my scarf like a lasso and caught him by the ankle. He was still screaming when I pulled him back up, "Hey, you're safe Howard." he opened his eyes and stopped yelling, "I knew that." he said. An ear shattering roar sounded overhead, lightning flashed as Randy peeked his head over the mountain. Silhouetted against the stormy sky he clawed his way down breathing fire and roaring all the way.

Carrying howard I flipped, dodged and even deflected fireballs with my swords until we took cover behind a rock. "Howard, give me the bag and get out of here."I said seriously, "No way, I'm not leaving you here to fight Cunningham all by yourself," his eyes shrank to pinpricks as another fireball flew overhead, singing his ginger hair, "on second thought, you'll be fine." He said as he handed me the bag and ran down to the bottom where a small crowd of civilians and news crews were gathering.

A shadow fell over me, I turned. There stood Randy, his eyes narrowed and fangs bared a deep growl echoing in his throat. We stared each other down, waiting for one to make the first move. The rain gave his scales a reflective appearance that I could see myself in. I stood poised to attack, the suit was slightly ripped in some places. The rain made the suit cling to my skin, and it appeared slightly saggy. It was an alien sight, and I could only imagine what it looked like to the people below. The dragon seemed tired of waiting as he lashed out at me with his claws. I blocked with the pommel of my sword, then slashed at his palm with the other sword. It didn’t even leave a mark on his obsidian hand but it at least made him draw back. I charged him, slashing at his chest, trying to get him to go back up the mountain. He swiped at me with his tail and I used all my strength to jump over it while landing some mid air kicks to his face. He seemed to grow tired of trying to take me head on, he spread his leathery wings, the wind from his take-off knocking me down. Fire rained down on me from above, his freedom in the sky gave him the advantage as I struggled to not slip in the slippery silt.   

I sheathed my swords, turning them back into a staff, Randy flew low and I took the opportunity to pole vault myself and kick him on the tip of his snout. He grabbed his face and growled in irritation, he landed and dealt me a swift backhand sending me falling down the mountain. Hooked spikes came out of my fingertips, allowing me to catch myself before I fell all the way to the bottom. Everything hurt, the suit was ripped all over, especially my knees and arms, blood flowed from various cuts, caking my skin and the suit. Randy's eyes glowed red as he looked upon me with utter malice, all signs of his humanity absent. He picked me up in his claws, taking off once again and flying over the mouth of the volcano. Slowly, I feel his grip on me loosen. He’s going to drop me. “No no no no! Randy don’t!” Wind whipped against my face as he sent me into freefall. I pull out a chain-sickle and use it to pull myself to a ledge, but my momentum didn’t stop, and I hit the wall shoulder first with a loud crunch. My hand instantly goes to my left shoulder, which is most likely now broken.

I can see the lava cap from here, and it’s just close enough. With my good arm I throw a couple of explosive balls, blowing the cap off of it’s hinges. Randy sits on the edge of the volcano eyeing me curiously, unsure of my intentions. I reach into the satchel and pull out the switch blade, I hold it up, making sure he sees it. His eyes widen in panic as he realizes what I’m about to do. Time slowed down as I wound my arm back and threw the knife as hard as I could, I watched the tiny object soar through the air towards the lava. Somehow, a small laugh escapes my throat. Maybe because of the adrenaline, maybe it’s because in some weird way, I find it funny that something so small and insignificant caused all this… and I still don’t know why. A fit of mad laughter came over me. I did all this, climbed a mountain, broke my shoulder, and fought my own boyfriend, yet I still didn’t even know why. Randy flew upwards in a panic as his prize hit the molten liquid with a pathetic hiss of metal meeting magma.

The dragon was surrounded by a swirling cloud of green and black smoke, it dissipated, revealing a skinny purple haired boy in freefall. I could hear the crowd gasp as he fell. Minding my shoulder I used the chain-sickle to pull myself up the wall and jump off to catch him half way down. I lasso the scarf around a rock and swing us over the edge and slide down the side of the volcano carrying Randy over my good shoulder fire-man style. I stopped at a small cave, only about ten feet in, and pulled Randy inside, he was out cold. "Randy, c'mon talk to me," I begged. he stirred, "T-Theresa?" he asked, "I'm here Randy, it's me." I said, "Y-you smell like rainbows." he said weakly, I couldn't help but laugh a little. that's my Randy.

* * *

 I sat in the hospital waiting room anxiously. Turns out there’s an entire ward for stank’d students who were rescued outside of school. I myself had already gotten my shoulder treated, weaving a lie that I had fallen off my bike on my way here to see Randy. I had actually given Randy over to paramedics back at Mt. Chuck and then followed them here. The doctors who had treated my shoulder were hesitant to let me leave to see Randy, but the hospital has its own set of rules that if the parents of a stank’d student are not present friends are allowed to visit. I think it has something to do with keeping them happy so they don’t relapse. So the nurse gave me some painkillers and let me go to the stank’d ward. But Randy’s doctors weren’t done examining him, so I’m forced to wait.

One of the doctors came out of the room. I immediately rushed up to him and bombarded him with questions, “Is he okay? Can I see him? He’s not hurt is he? Does he remember anything? Is-” The doctor held up a hand, signaling me to stop. He looked at me with a kind smile, “Calm down sweetheart. Your friend-” “Boyfriend.” “- Boyfriend is fine. He’s already gotten over the amnesia. We’re going to keep him here tonight for observation, then we’ll move him to the psych ward tomorrow.” I let out a breath of relief- wait, “Psych ward? Why does he need to go there?” The doctor looked slightly taken aback, then somber. “Oh, I guess you don’t know. Well why don’t you see for yourself.” He opened the door and ushered me inside. Randy sat on the bed staring at the wall, he didn’t even look up when I came in. “Randy?” I sat down in the chair next to the bed and put my hand on top of his. “I’m sorry.” he told me. I blinked, “S-sorry? Babe wha- what are you talking about? What are you sorry for?” He didn’t say anything, all he did was stretch out his left arm and I saw them. The white lines of scarred skin- too precise to be made by anything other than a knife. I cover my mouth in a gasp as hot tears well up in the corners of my eyes. “I should have told you, I-” I don’t hear the rest as I rush out of the room and into the ladies room. Lucky for me it’s empty.

My mind races, looking for people to blame. Myself, Howard, Bash, Mcfist, Randy… Randy. How could he… how dare he even think of hurting himself. What was going through his head? I wipe away my tears and stomp back to his room, my face must’ve still been a little red and puffy though because he seemed taken aback. “Aw… T, I didn’t mean to make you cry-” I cut him off, “Why?” I practically growled out, “How could you do this, how could you go on feeling like you had to hurt yourself and not tell me?!” Suddenly all my feelings came out, and everything I had been holding back spilled from my mouth. “How could you put me and Howard through all the lies about how you were feeling? How could you keep so much from me that the Sorcerer could take advantage of you? How could you!?” My rant ended with me crying again, I feel to my knees and put my head on the bed. The sheets beneath me were becoming soaked with my tears. I felt his hand stroking my hair, “I never meant for it to be this way.” he says quietly, almost a whisper. I looked up, “Then what did you mean it to be?” I ask. “I-I wanted to tell you, but I was so scared I kept making up excuses to myself to put it off. Listen, I understand if you’re mad at me and if you wanna break up with me-” I grabbed his hand, “Don’t you dare think I would break up with you. I’m only mad because I care too damn much about you to let this go on any further. No more lies do you hear me?” I looked into his Sapphire eyes, a sea of emotions within them, his gaze softens. “No more lies.”  


	7. Epilogue

 

Randy stuffed his hands into his pockets as he looked at the now repaired school. "You don't have to go back today if you don't want to, we could skip." Said Theresa, trying to comfort her boyfriend. "No, Theresa, I gotta face this. I can't just run from my problems," he said thoughtfully looking down at his left arm. Sometimes, he could still feel the itch from his scars. Though the doctors had cleared him to leave the hospital, the urge still hadn’t completely left him. It was something he knew he had to work out over time with his therapist and his friends. Things were still a bit tense with him and Theresa, though she was trying to be courteous about it, but they were talking more and that tension seemed to be dying down. Though, Rany knew it would be a while before Theresa could fully trust him again. Howard… Howard was a different story though. Theresa put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he smiled at her, "I'll be fine, whatever is gonna happen, whatever they're gonna say in there, we'll face it together." He said with newfound courage. "No more going it alone?" Theresa asked cautiously, "No more going it alone," he confirmed, planting a kiss on her cheek they walked into school hand in hand.

Animated conversations were hushed as the couple walked through the front doors. People sent death glares, whispers could be they walked to Randy’s locker. Randy tried to ignore it and started to walk a little faster until a dodgeball was thrown at the back of his head, knocking him down. "Freak!" Someone shouted,  
"Asshole!"  
"Monster!"  
“You destroyed the gym!”  
“And the cafeteria!”  
“He ruined my favorite tree in the school courtyard!”  
“What a shoob!”

Soon everyone was joining in, calling Randy their own choice of slur and making their own accusations. Theresa had never seen anything like it, sure whenever someone got stank'd they were teased somewhat, but never this bad. Maybe it was because this was the first time it happened to Randy, or maybe it was because of all the damages he caused, Theresa couldn't be sure. The purple haired boy picked himself up off the ground, his dark bangs hiding his eyes, and ran off. "Randy, wait!" Theresa called after him, she shot everyone a death glare before running after him. She found him standing in front of his locker, his fist clenched and his eyes still hidden beneath his bangs. She leaned on the wall next to him, heaving a sigh, “You okay?” She asked tentatively. He unclenched his fists and his body relaxed, “Yeah, just… tryin’ to fight it ya know.” he said. He spun around so his back was facing the wall and slid down into a sitting position, his knees pulled tightly to his chest. She sat down next to him, "Randy, don't listen to them, it's not true. You're not a monster." She took notice of the fact that he was nervously rubbing his left arm. “Still hurts?” She asked, concern in her voice. He nodded, “Yeah, it’s been hard to fight the urge, and I don’t ever wanna go back to that but… “ he trailed off, unsure of his next words. “I have a responsibility to everyone here, and I failed them. My emotions got the better of me and they had to deal with the cost… you had to deal with the cost. I don’t blame them for hating me.”  
“And yet they still love you at the same time, and they don’t even know it.”

Randy raised an eyebrow, confused by Theresa’s words. After letting the silence drag on for a few moments she continued, “They love the ninja Randy, so much. They may not know it but no matter what they’re always on your side, but ninja or not, I’m always going to be on Randy Cunningham’s side. Hate is short lived, it’s a candle that burns so hot and bright, but only dies that much quicker. Eventually they’ll just go back to ignoring you, or they’ll learn to love you without your mask on. And anyone else can go stick it if they wanna stoke the flames.” Randy blinked, then gave a lighthearted laugh. “Since when have you been taking lessons from the Ninja Nomicon?” Theresa laughed, “Yeah, that was pretty Nomicon wasn’t it?” They both shared a laugh at the cheeseyness of the moment before Randy turned somber again. “And Howard…?” he asked. Theresa smiled and put her hand on top of his, “He’ll come back around, eventually. I can’t imagine him leaving his biffer hanging for the rest of the year, or eating lunch alone for the rest of the year for that matter.”   

Theresa put her hands on both sides of his face, her expression serious, but kind. "Randy, you are not weak. You are the ninja, you were chosen to protect this school because you are the only one who has the strength to do so. But you're only as strong as the people you have supporting you, so you have to let me share your burdens and I'll be there to share my strength." She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back, they separated once the need for air became evident. "Have I mentioned that you're the best girlfriend ever?" Randy said breathing heavily. He picked himself up and offered a hand to her, helping her up. Randy looked into her eyes and gave her a smile, a real smile. One that told her that, even if only for a moment, she made everything right in his world, and for Theresa, that was the greatest thing he could have ever given her.  

Until the moment was totally ruined. A loud bang drew their attention, they looked out the window to see a weird cross between a robot and a platypus attacking the school. Randy groaned, "Of course McFist would send a robot when I have a test that I actually studied for." He said pulling out the ninja mask from his hoodie. Theresa grabbed his hand, "You know what, you go take that test, I'll take this one." Randy looked uneasy, "Are you sure?" He asked. The mask flashed purple, "Yeah, I'm sure." Theresa said confidently. Randy planted another kiss on her cheek, "Best. Girlfriend. Ever." He said before running off to science class. Theresa pulled on the mask and smoke bombed outside to face the robot ant eater. "Hey ugly!" She shouted, drawing its attention. She pulled out her twin swords and shouted "Ninja slice!"

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I applaud anyone who somehow made it all the way to this point without ducking out after all the hammy writing and grammatical errors 15 year old me wrote. I swear, I'm better at writing nowadays. I kinda only wanted to post this pic here because I abandoned my FFN account and I needed somewhere to put it, but I guess secretly I kinda wanted to put it here to see what kind, if any, reaction it would get to see if I should consider rewriting it with my current skillset. If it wasn't obvious enough by the copious amount of edge and teenage angst I this story that at the time of writing it I wasn't exactly in the best of places in life. So I turned my morbidly curious prompt of "what would happen if Randy got stank'd" and turned it into a semi-vent fic about dealing with seeing a loved one self harm. For my skillset as a 15 year old.... I think the end product is okay just not as what I had intended at the time, but I cut myself some slack because it was my first ever fanfic that I wrote with the intent to publish and writing something with a "message" wasn't, and still isn't, exactly my forte. If I were to rewrite it I'd want it to be much more based on the actual premise of the story and really flesh out the ideas I touched on when I first wrote it but didn't have the skills or knowledge to explore yet. It would definitely be far less influenced by my emotions and there would definitely be some major changes to the build up and inciting incident to the actual point of the story. But I'll save all that brainstorming for if I ever actually feel as if I should do it. I've been waffling on this decision for a few years and I guess I'm looking for a push to send me in one direction or another, it's no skin off my nose either way really. But again, thanks for reading this cobbled together pic that I wrote when I was 15 and if you somehow enjoyed it despite all the errors and little oddities from a kid who was still trying to figure out their writing style then good for you. And thanks for reading this freakin essay of a final authors note. I'm gonna try and put out some new stuff soon so I won't just have old cringey writing to my name on this website. 
> 
> check ou my Tumblr, it's @the-city-kitty, I don't do a whole heck of a lot on there but it's where you can shoot me asks and writing prompts or just say hi or whatever.


End file.
